How did you meet?
by Pinkie Pie 1012
Summary: Pinkie Pie tells her three daughters how her and her husband meet.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, mom, mom." Is the first thing Pinkie Pie heard pretty much every morning.

"What?" She said in a very tired voice.

Three voices started talking at once.

"Ok one at a time." Pinkie said.

"Ok." Said her three daughters. Cherry Pie, Blueberry Pie, and Raspberry Pie.

By this time her husband Red Shoes was up.

"Ok now what is your question?" Pinkie asked her daughters.

"How did you and dad meet?"

"Well why do you need to know?"

"So you won't tell us?"

"No I will just why?"

"I don't know we just want to know."

"Well ok Red Shoes."

"Yeah Hon?"

"The girls want to know how we meet."

"Well..."

~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Pinkie Pie what are you doing?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Nothing just getting ready to see a magic show."

"Oh that sounds fun."

"Yeah you want to come?"

"I wish I could but I got to go finish some studies I'm real sorry Pinkie."

"Oh that's to bad it would be fun, aw well I can ask Fluttershy."

"Ok well can I have my cupcakes now Pinkie?"

"Yeah here you go."

"Thanks."

"That will be 3 bits."

"Here you go," giving her the bits.

"Thanks bye."

"Bye pinkie."

After Twilight left Pinkie closed up Sugar Cube Corner, and went off to Fluttershy's cottage. Soon she got there and knocked on the door. Fluttershy opened the door.

"Oh hello Pinkie" Fluttershy said.

"Hi!" Pinkie said.

"Do you want to come to a magic show with me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't I told Angel I would take him on a picnic."

"Oh..."

"Yeah I'm sorry Pinkie..."

"It's ok I can ask Rainbow Dash."

"Ok..."

"Well bye."

"Oh ok bye."

Fluttershy closed the door and Pinkie headed off to Rainbow Dash's house. Pinkie knocked on the door and Rainbow Dash opened it.

"Hi!" Pinkie said.

"Hi" said Rainbow Dash.

"Do you want to come to a magic show with me?"

"I can't sorry I have tickets for the Wonderbolts."

"Oh..."

"Yeah I'm sorry Pinkie."

"Its ok I can ask Applejack."

"Well ok."

"Well bye Rainbow."

"Bye..."

After she had left she headed off to Sweet Apple Acres. She knocked on the door and Granny Smith opened the door.

"Hi! Granny Smith" Pinkie said.

"Well hello youngin" said Granny Smith.

"Can I talk to Applejack?"

"She isn't here I'm afraid she is working in the fields I think..."

"Oh... well ok thank you Granny Smith."

"Yes ok good-bye."

"Yes good-bye Granny Smith."

She headed off to Rarity's house. She knocked on the door and the door was opened by a very tired Rarity.

"Oh" said pinkie. "I don't think you will want to come but I will ask you anyways."

"What?" said the tired pony.

"Do you want to come to a magic show with me?"

"I can't I'm sorry I'm working on a project for Photo Finish."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah well I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Well bye."

"Bye."

She left and headed off to the magic show alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough Pinkie got to the magic show, she paid for her ticket and took her seat. Then after a while a stallion came out he was tall, he had a light orange coat with a red mane.

"Hello mares, and gentlecolts I'm Red Shoes." He said

"Wow he's cute." Pinkie thought.

"For my first trick I pull a rabbit out of my hat." Red Shoes said.

Red grabbed his hat off his head showed it to the audience and grabbed his wand waved it over his hat and, out came a rabbit from his hat.

"Presto" Red said.

The audience clapped and oohed and ahhed.

"For my next trick I will need a volunteer." Red said.

"Me, me me" Pinkie said.

"Um..you the pink colored coated and maned mare." Red said.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

"Wow you sure are hyper."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome?"

Red looked into Pinkie's eyes, he had never felt this way before, getting a good look at her he saw that she was beautiful. Did he like her? He had barely met her.

"Ok." Red said, forgetting what he was going to say.

"The magic trick?" Pinkie said.

"Oh yeah, the magic trick. For my magic trick I will make this mare disappear."

"Ooh" Pinkie said.

"This is his the trick will work you will go in the box, and I will get my magic wand and, say the magic word, Abracadabra. Ok?" Red said.

"Kk" Pinkie said.

"Please step into the box."

"K"

Pinkie stepped into the box he closed the curtain, grabbed his wand and said the magic word.

"Abracadabra" Red said.

Red opened the curtains and she was gone. The audience clapped and oohed and ahhed.

"Now to bring her back, I will wave my magic wand and say the magic word."

He waved his wand and said "Aracadabra."

He opened the curtain and there she was.

"Ooh that was fun." Pinkie exclaimed.

"Thank you for your help Pinkie Pie." Red said

"You're welcome."

Then Pinkie trotted back to her seat.

"Wow that was fun." Pinkie thought.

~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~

"That was my last trick of the show." "Thank you all for coming." Red said.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Maybe I can go see Pinkie before she leaves." Red thought.

He went searching for her but he couldn't find her.

By then Pinkie was on her way home.

"Oops." Pinkie said. Bumping into somepony.

"Sorry." Pinkie said.

"It's ok." said a familiar voice.

"Is it really you?" Pinkie said.

"Who me?" Said the voice.

"Yeah it's really you! Cheese Sandwich!"

"Pinkie?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh it's you HI!"

"HI"

"Well I have to get going..."

"Aww are you leaving?"

"No actually I will be staying in Ponyville for a few days."

"Yay! Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel."

"Oh."

"Well I have to go bye."

"Bye."

Cheese Sandwich left so Pinkie headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hai,

Author's note,

Sorry I have a messed up computer, so I have to do that to take a line break, so I have to do this.

-points up-

Ok second thing I for got to mention the Tri-Pies and Red Shoes are a OC that belong to DisneyFanatic2364.

Lots of thanks to her for letting me use them.

Also, I would appreciate it if you readers would review my story, tell me what it needs,what it needs less.

Please Review and comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow I never thought I'd see him again." Pinkie thought.

"H-hey Pinkie." Fluttershy said.

"Hi Fluttershy!"

"Where are you going?"

"No where, I'm going home the magic show ended."

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry I couldn't go."

"No it's ok, it was really fun."

"Cool"

"You will never ever guess who I saw."

"Cheese Sandwhich?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw him...h-he said hi."

"Oh..."

"Well I have to go, I'm glad you had fun at the magic show Pinkie."

Thanks, bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh!" Twilight screamed.

"Hi!" Pinkie said.

"Hi Pinkie,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT BUCKIN 5:00 IN THE MORNING?!"

"Delivering breakfast cupcakes, the have EVVERRRRYYYYYING milk,eggs,toast,waffles,cereal, pancakes,bacon, butter,and pretty much everything ponies eat."

"But why at 5:00?"

"Because I got up at 4:00 and it took an hour to make them, and now delivering them to all my friends."

"Ok, put them in the kitchen and then can you please leave I'm really sleepy, I was all night trying to figure out this spell."

"Ok I wouldn't want to be rude so here Twilight." Pinkie said while giving Twilight the cupcakes.

"I wish I knew which hotel Cheese was staying at...then I could take them to him..." Pinkie thought as she left Twilight's House/library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Pinkie."

"Huh who was that?" Pinkie said

"Me, Red Shoes."

"Oh, hi!"

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just out for a walk."

"Oh"

"I'm going to sugercube corner, want to come?"

"Sure."

"So how long are you staying in ponyville?"

"Depends on how many people come watch the show..."

"Oh."

"Yay were here!"

"What do you want they have... pieinallflavors,cupcakesineveryflavoryoucouldthinkof,cakeinanyflavorprettymuchanythingyoucangetatabakery."

"Hi welcome to sugercube corner what would you like?" Said .

"Hello... I will get a red velvet cupcake with chocolate icing."

"And I will get the... uh... I don't know... I KNOW... SUPRISE ME!"

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hai!

Sorry updates have taken so long...

Thank you **DisneyFanatic2364** for letting me use her OCs.

If you read **DisneyFanatic2364's **fanfics then you would know that she made Red Shoes turn out to be Cheese Sandwhich ( sorry about the spoilers )

Should I continue my story tell me in the reviews and also I'm might write a story about a bunch of Disney princess movies in one staring... **FROZEN, TANGLED, THE LITTLE MERMAID, CINDERELLA and more i think... **please leave in the reviews if I should do it... ( I already know what I gonna happen so faster updates probably )


	4. Authors Note

Hi!

Um I made this cause I'm sorry I'm probably not gonna update until next year

My parents unconnected the WiFi and I can't update I only have wifi today

Bai


End file.
